Gul Dietz
Admiral Gul Dietz is an officer in the Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet, and supreme commander of the fleet under Leader Abelt Dessler. After being falsely accused of conspiring to assassinate the leader of the Great Garmillas Empire, Dietz assumes a command position among rebel forces in the Garmillas Civil War, and eventually becomes a top figure in the empire's new provisional government. History Early Life Gul Dietz was born into a family with a long legacy of service to the Garmillas military. As a father, he taught his own daughter, Melda Dietz, about that family history and the importance of honoring it ("Graveyard of the Universe"). Supreme Fleet Commander In the year 2199, as one of the empire's highest ranking military officials, Dietz is invited to a celebration at the royal palace of the one thousand year anniversary of the founding of the empire. During the festivities, he openly challenges Field Marshal Herm Zoellik's boastful assessment that the empire is unbeatable, and urges caution in their war with the Gatlantis Empire. He informs Dessler that in response to the "barbarian" threat from Gatlantis, he has dispatched the legendary General Erich Domel to engage the enemy, which places his leader at ease ("Wish Upon a Star"). Soon afterward, though, Dietz faces political pressure and reluctantly recalls Domel to the Garmillan capital city of Baleras so that he may receive a medal from Dessler ("A World I Once Saw"). Dietz remains loyal to the regime and carries out his duties, but he starts to become uncomfortable with aspects of life in the empire. After the ceremony honoring Domel, the admiral admits to Domel and Minister of Defense Welte Talan his discomfort with the political rivalries that have come to dominate Baleras, as well as the brutal tightening of control over the population being carried out by Director Hydom Gimleh and his Imperial Guard ("What Lies Beyond"). At a meeting of Dessler's senior staff, Dietz is horrified by Gimleh's announcement that he has dealt with an uprising on one of the empire's subject worlds by wiping out its people and much of the planet, and he angrily criticizes the director for his extreme measures ("Point of No Return"). Prisoner and Rebel Soon after learning shocking news that Dessler was killed in a massive explosion aboard the flagship Desura, Admiral Dietz is arrested by the Imperial Guard on an incorrect suspicion that he was part of a conspiracy to assassinate the Garmillas leader. Gimleh argues that Dietz and General Domel were the only two high-level officers aware of Dessler's trip to the planet Balun, and therefore were the only ones in a position to have planned the ship's destruction. Like Domel, Dietz is convicted, stripped of his position, and imprisoned ahead of his execution. The real Dessler eventually emerges from hiding and names the assassin as Dietz's rival, Field Marshal Herm Zoellik, who attempted to frame the admiral and General Domel for the crime. Nevertheless, Dessler continues to hold Dietz as a prisoner ("Point of No Return", "Out of the Forest of Memory", "Over the Black Light", "Prison Planet 17"). Unbeknownst to the admiral, a number of military officers plan to liberate him. After taking control of a warship, infiltrating the prison facility on Leptapoda, and arming the other prisoners for a riot, the admiral's own daughter Melda Dietz and two other officers enter his cell and provide him with a weapon and uniform. He assumes command of the rioters, and once the prison facility comes under their control, they come into contact with crew members from the Earth battleship Yamato who had recently been captured themselves. He allows the Yamato to land and use the facility's dry dock for much needed repairs. The admiral and another elite Garmillan prisoner, Elisa Domel, negotiate with Admiral Juzo Okita and other Yamato senior officers on ways that they could combat the forces of Abelt Dessler together. Although they do not find much common ground, Admiral Dietz leaves his daughter aboard Yamato to serve as a liaison and guide. He departs the planet aboard the stolen Garmillan warship with Domel and the other rebels, intent on freeing prisoners elsewhere who could fight in the widening civil war ("Prison Planet 17", "The Planet That We Head For"). The New Garmillas Following the downfall of Dessler's regime, Dietz is formally reinstated by the provisional government as the supreme commander of the imperial fleet. He orders the entire fleet to set course for the empire's homeworld, Garmillas. When a number of vessels refuse the recall order, Dietz dispatches one of his trusted subordinates, Lieutenant Wolf Frakken aboard the interdimensional submarine UX-01, to address the problem. He and Elisa Domel return to Garmillas and immediately meet with Princess Yurisha Iscandar, his daughter, and Minister Ghader Talan on the bridge of his warship ("The Forever War"). : Personality Dietz is a thoughtful individual, one who speaks and acts calmly in most situations, and who carefully considers all available information before making decisions, lending him a relaxed but sometimes skeptical temperament ("What Lies Beyond", "Prison Planet 17", "The Forever War"). He is also a moderate who supports a humane approach to leadership of the empire that he serves ("What Lies Beyond", "Point of No Return"). Together, these traits set him at odds with some fellow members of Dessler's senior staff--including the brash Marshal Herm Zoellik and the brutal Imperial Guard director, Hydom Gimleh--but aligns him more closely with other moderates such as Welte and Ghader Talan, and with Erich Domel and Wolf Frakken in the lower ranks of the military ("Wish Upon a Star", "What Lies Beyond", "Point of No Return", "The Forever War"). The high regard in which he holds his family's long legacy of military service is evident in his relationship with his daughter. Gul has a caring but somewhat detached relationship with Melda; the two are not entirely open with one another, and occasionally rely on military protocol instead of expressing warmth toward one another ("Graveyard of the Universe", "What Lies Beyond", "Prison Planet 17"). References Japanese language information ガル・ディッツ Garu dittsu Category:Garmillas Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Great Garmillas Empire